Returning a Favor
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Alex Rider returns a favor. Sherlock, John, and Mary shows up to investigate. Fun all around. Somewhat off hiatus.
1. November 13 Alex's Favor

November 13th.

The job was simple.

All Alex had to do was break into a heavily guarded mansion with some of the best security systems, open the safe, grab the files, then kill five corrupt men playing cards, and escape. Without people knowing he was there until tomorrow morning.

Like I said, easy.

He would not risk doing this for anything but a favor to an old friend.

'This incident will be all over the front page if someone from the government doesn't step in,' Alex muses as he slips behind a curtain.

The blond shoots five times with a silencer, the sound muffled mostly by the room being soundproofed. Alex grabs the back up security tapes, and makes his way back over the grounds. The blonde scales the wall before jogging off into the forest. Alex makes his way through the forest, to his car, and drives his way to the hotel he's staying at.


	2. November 14th Newspaper

On November 14th, the Daily Mail newspaper read:

Five wealthy men found dead in Charlesburn Mansion yesterday. The article then wentinto a brief look over of the men's lives and what could possibly be accomplished by killing them. The latter of which was pure speculation.

'Front page news, not too bad,' Alex muses as he reads the paper. The blonde sets down the newspaper.

Looks like the government didn't slow down the reporters. Otherwise, the article would be later, and the information included would be tampered with more.

Alex sighs, glancing around the cafe he was in before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Fortunately it looks like no one is tailing him, getting ready to capture him, or getting ready to kill him.

Nope, just a regular mafia affiliated cafe in London. The fact that most of the men are in black suits and talk quietly at their table or booth adds to the whole criminal vibe.

Alex finishes his food, places down enough money to pay for his food, and walks off into the crowded London streets.


	3. November 16the Couple's Interference

On November 16th, a couple strolled down 221b Baker Street.

Mr. and Mrs. Watson walked up the stairs to the apartment, and John Watson opened the door.

"Sherlock?" John asks, stepping in after Mary.

"Here, John, Mary! Nice to see you, or technically at the moment, hear you." Sherlock said. The couple walked into the next room.

"What are you doing?" John asks, blinking at the covered walls.

"What does look like I'm doing, I'm working on a case." Sherlock replies.

"What's it about?" Mary asks with a grin.

"A robbery and five murders. A break in to a highly secured building. The murder of five men playing cards. And the thievery of sensitive information, that part, the newspapers didn't talk about. The government would never admit to it."

"You mean the Charlesburn Mansion case?" Mary says.

"Yes." Sherlock replies irritably.

"Exactly what sensitive information are you talking about Sherlock?" John says, looking over the spiderweb of clippings, photos, and hand written notes the detective has put together.

"Sensitive government and underground information, lots of people would like to get their grubby hands on it. A list of over two hundred people, contacts, information brokers, spies, agents, assassins, mostly in the United Kingdom, some in Europe. Not many people could do it. And of those, about four were in area, possibly five." Sherlock says, steepling his hands together as he sits in his chair.


	4. November 17th A (somewhat)brotherly chat

Sherlock stared down his phone.

The 17 of November was the day Sherlock Holmes texted his brother for the first time..in a forgotten amount of years. A majority of the time, Mycroft initiated the conversation, meetings, and contact either of them had with each other. They didn't interact aside from the regularly playing online scrabble against each other.

DeerStalker opened a chatroom.

DeerStalker invited IcicleCubed.

DeerStalker:Hello Mycroft.

DeerStalker:You owe me, and I would like my favor now.

IcicleCubed:From what do I owe you?

DeerStalker:Three years ago, Clane Charvor, you owe me.

IcicleCubed:Is this about the Charlesburn case?

DeerStalker:Yes.

IcicleCubed:First, how are you brother? Second, the Watsons forced you to contact me, most likely Mary.

DeerStalker:I'm fine. Pleasantries are sentimental Mycroft. And it was both of them.

IcicleCubed:Yes, but they also test patience and manners. You are willing to go farther for this case, because it interests you.

DeerStalker:May I have the files pertaining to the case?

IcicleCubed:A USB will be at the closest drop off of mine. Do take care of yourself, brother of mine.

DeerStalker:Thank you for the files. Good day Mycroft.


End file.
